public_transit_rblxfandomcom-20200214-history
Isaac Transit Commission
Isaac Transit Commission was a small transit agency owned by isaacbeyo. The group was known for being able to open a version of TTC's Line 1 ahead of ROBLOX TTC, start up a Brampton Transit map and also operated York Region Transit service on ROBLOX. They were also the testing ground for chassis changes, simulating real life services on a smaller scale. The company ceased operations in September 2019. History Isaac Transit Commission started in late 2016 with modified free models of the Orion VII "NG" diesel. These were repainted into the Toronto Transit Commission's new livery well ahead of the prototype-based group, along with introducing the new livery on a NovaBUS LFS. By April 2017, they only had one division that operated route 60. ITC also attempted to build a York Region bus, originally 1020 and eventually made 1600, which was retired in 2017. By June 2017, the group's operations map (known as Division) was later revamped to have more routes and as a result, streets were also reduced from 6 lanes to only 2. A new garage was also built as the fleet grew, with the acquisition of keyboard-controlled Orion VII NGs to replace the older GUI-powered units. By July 2017, more Toronto Transit Commission routes, including routes 42, 97, 52 and 24 were added to increase the number of buses in service. Ironically, route 52 actually was interconnected to Yonge Street and this was never properly aligned. However, times changed when NightlyBasis acquired Fairview Transit. With the division now unofficially called the North York Division, Fairview Transit was now operating ITC services. However, there was a drastic reduction in buses after the NovaBUS LFS fleet was retired and scrapped to avoid sanctions; therefore other buses were added to take their place. In August 2017, York Region Transit buses were being added into the map. The first home-built units, 1010-1012 and 1400-1401 were introduced at the North York Division and were stored at Finch Terminal to be used as spares. The division was also used to introduce Fairview Transit's first models, 1020 and 1021. The division was also the first on ROBLOX to have keyboard-controlled Orion Vs- which were run until December 2017. The Many Openings and the Demise of the Original On August 23, 2017, ITC opened another division, known as the YRT Division. However, it is based on York Region Transit's Southwest Division, first started with routes 88 and 88B. Ironically, vehicles 500, 5125 and 5126- which had been tested for use on the same map were never put into service on the new map (users had to insert them). These buses were alleged to be leaked and were scrapped afterwards. YRT Division also was used to test demonstrator vehicles after the demise of North York Division, which the latter closed in November 2017. Around the same time, Line 1 was opened to provide subway service. Trains were originally run from Finch to Davisville, then to Bloor-Yonge. Similar to Fairview Transit's trains, they were single car units with a cab on each end. This map was not heavily used because of numerous flaws in-game. However, they did introduce the Toronto Rocket well ahead of the Toronto Transit Commission on Roblox. The map was shut down in early 2018. During the fall of 2017, Fairview Transit began treating ITC as a subsidiary, rather than an independent group. For this reason, the company grew inactive and most activity was hosted by FT instead. In December 2017, the group opened its training campus, in the hopes of preparing staff to drive on bus rapid transit lanes (BRT) for Fairview Transit and its own maps. ITC would also be operating express services on such lanes in FT's Rory Division once the revamp opened. The campus was disused after a chassis change as vehicles needed to be rebuilt. Heading into 2018- The New Chassis In February 2018, Isaac Transit Commission opened its Brampton Division with the help of coolrainbowboy01. It was also the first division to get the dynamic steering chassis installed, with two New Flyer D40LFs receiving them in a few weeks and two new ones added. Officially called the Zum Division, the map has a few conventional routes and a few Zum BRT services. The map was not heavily used as the Zum-branded buses were retired following the chassis change and had to be replaced, leaving only four vehicles available. The new Zum vehicles were never built and the existing units were left inoperable after coolrainbowboy1 left the group in mid-2018. In March 2018, YRT Southwest Division was re-opened, with non-dynamic steering equipped units sidelined while four buses received the new chassis. The fleet was later expanded to accommodate more routes as more vehicles were rebuilt, with a TTC model arriving in May 2018 along with one from Europe. Ironically, the bus from Europe was the only model that was not a New Flyer D40LF- unlike the other models. With the TTC bus, either route 60 or 160 could be operated at the same time with York Region services. With the need for a more proper storage space, the depot was moved from the Finch Station layover area to its own facility in Vaughan. Service was suspended in July 2018 due to the Filtering Enabled restriction. Another Change In October 2018, ITC's Southwest Division was handed over to its parent company, Fairview Transit and the York Region fleet was upgraded to meet PGS and Filtering Enabled restrictions. The new buses, all of them older New Fluyer D40LFs were put into place as test units for Fairview's new chassis, which would be known as version 4. They also had corrections performed and the sounds changed. These buses only lasted until February 2019. On the other hand, Brampton and TTC service was discontinued; therefore the entire TTC-based and Zum Division fleet were not converted and scrapped with the exception of 0217 (despite the possible use on FT). The Merge Despite these advancements, the group was literally a subsidiary of Fairview Transit and barely operated its own services. With most of the members in the former, the group did not succeed and was eventually amalgamated by its parent. Fairview shut down the company, choosing to focus on its 4th generation chassis and its own maps. The company's Discord server was deleted in September 2019 after months of inactivity. All Time Fleet Roster Brampton Transit York Region Transit Unless stated otherwise, buses were mostly Generation 2 and Generation 3 models.